Precious Grain of Rice
by margabastian
Summary: Khaiesha won't eat her food (WARNING: smut)


It was a hot, summer night for Yang and Khaiesha. Yang had made a lovely home cooked meal for his tiny, Singaporean lover. The two Asian fighters sat across from each other at their dining room table. Yang had set up the table in perfect format, just to meet Khaiesha's liking. Their chopsticks rested perfectly on the table under napkins. The two had a romantic evening in which they ate, laughed, and exchanged adorable faces from across the table. Once they had just finished the last morsels of the traditional Chinese meal, Khaiesha clasped her hands together and smiled brightly, "That was quite satisfying. Thank you, Yang."

"Of course," Yang smiled, rested his elbows on the table, placed his cheeks in his hands, then sipped his water with a straw as he looked, lovestruck, at Khaiesha's lovely smile. "I love you so much."

Khaiesha's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She then looked down at her lap and dapped her napkin against her lips gently. "I'm full," she concluded, "I'm going to get ready for bed…"

Yang was just so lost in her eyes, he didn't take a moment to realize he wasn't listening to Khaiesha. When he realized, and processed her words through his head, he shook his head in a daze then looked at what she had eaten. He tilted his head, "But, honey, you didn't finish your rice!"

"Sorry, but I'm up to here," Khaiesha made a cute hand gesture up to her neck, indicating she was full.

"But, you love rice! Come on," Yang pouted up at Khaiesha.

"Sorry…?"

Yang pushed then himself up from the table with narrowed eyes, walked over to Khaiesha, picked her up gently by her thighs, sat her on his lap, held her so that her chest was pressed against his, then held her bowl of unfinished rice in his hands, along with his chopsticks. His hand rested on the small of Khaiesha's back. Khaiesha quickly wrapped her arms around Yang's neck for support. "Alright," he smirked, "I just guess I have to spoon-feed you...like the baby girl you are."

Khaiesha blushed furiously, "I-I'm a grown woman!" Khaiesha's leggings stretched as she sat on Yang's lap; her thighs slightly visible under the black stockings.

Yang picked up a clump of rice from the bowl with his chopsticks, "Come on, baby girl, open up~" he teased.

Khaiesha protested by clamping her mouth shut.

"Come on~" Yang threatened to lift her skirt up; tugging the hem of it with need.

The stubborn Singaporean grumbled with her lips pressed together.

Yang chuckled then pressed the clump of rice against Khaiesha's soft lips. His eyes pleading for her but kept their sensual meaning. Khaiesha could tell Yang that was growing impatient. She mewled softly as she turned her head to the side. Yang followed by putting the rice in front of her face again.

"Y-Yang…" Khaiesha whined.

"Shut up," Yang growled as his eyes narrowed at Khaiesha. "Eat." Yang placed the bowl of rice on the table then let his skilled hand glide under Khaiesha's blouse and grouped one of her nipples. Khaiesha gasped in response to Yang's lewd gesture. Her face turned a defined shade of pink as Yang started to abuse her breasts.

"Okay, okay!" She moaned. "I'll eat!"

Yang smirked sinisterly up at Khaiesha as he stopped grouping her. "Good...good girl," he whispered as he patted her ass in reward. He then held the bowl of rice, again, in his hand then started to pick up another clump of rice in his chopsticks. "Open," Yang bluntly demanded as he pressed the clump of rice against Khaiesha's bee-stung lips. Khaiesha mewled softly before slightly opening her mouth to nibble on the ball of rice. Yang growled under his breath then clamped his teeth onto Khaiesha's ear lobe quite painfully. The small Singaporean cried out in pain as Yang bit her. As her mouth opened from screaming, Yang took the opportunity to gently shove the chopsticks into Khaiesha's mouth.

"You're just so cute. I love watching you eat~" Yang purred in Khaiesha's ear, his lips brushing against her hot, red ear lobe as he watched his little lover wrap her lips around the chopsticks; trying to swallow the rice. Khaiesha, slowly, dragged her lips off of the chopsticks with a wet _pop_ noise then chewed the rice slowly, savoring the flavor with her cheeks slightly puffed from the food.

Yang repeated his pattern of feeding Khaiesha the rice. Every time Khaiesha refused to eat, Yang would set the bowl of rice down, lift her skirt up, then give her a harsh spanks on the ass until she agreed to eat. Would sometimes have to suck the food off the chopsticks, her saliva coating the utensils and her beautiful eyes brimming with tears. Yang's hungry eyes gave her all the attention and care.

When all the rice was gone, Yang puckered out his lower lip slightly. He grabbed Khaiesha's chin gently and looked at her with dominant intensions, "See? You finished. What a good girl~" he purred as he brushed his thumb over Khaiesha's chin, noticing a couple grains of rice stuck on her cheek. "Oh, you've got something on your face, dear..." Yang muttered then slowly brought his lips to Khaiesha's cheek. He then gently licked the rice grains off of Khaiesha's cheek with care.

The Singaporean started to squirm, but the Chinese grabbed her thigh to hold her in place. Yang trailed his tongue to Khaiesha's moist lips and licked a rice grain off her bottom lip. He looked at her with a teasing smirk then pressed his lips against his with his rough hands gripping his lover's hips. The two exchanged passionate kisses for some good, solid seconds. Then the passionate kissing became hot, sloppy kisses as Yang pressed Khaiesha's back against the dining room table, his hands gripping her thighs. Khaiesha gave Yang small moans of appreciation as he unbuttoned her blouse and unclipped her bra, revealing her adorable, little breasts, as he nipped and kissed her neck.

"Shut up while I fuck you," Yang said coldly as his impatiens grew. He couldn't wait. He tucked Khaiesha's skirt into the waistband then placed his lips against her abdomen. The young fighter trailed his lips against Khaiesha's stomach then to her white lacy panties. He smirked up at his lovely lady."What's this?" He asked, amused.

Khaiesha said nothing, she just blushed and mewled.

Yang chuckled then, with one talented pull, he ripped off Khaiesha's panties. He relished the wonderful sight in front of him. Khaiesha's lover bit his lip. "Take them off," Yang said with monotone in his voice.

Khaiesha already knew what he meant. She looked up innocently then whined. "You're so..."

"Big? Honey, I know. But I want you. It's your fault, anyways." He paused. "Look at you, you got your skirt on and shit. I know your intension is to get me all turned on because you know what?" Lips trailed to Khaiesha's ear, slowly. "You-fucking-love it."

With that said, Yang grabbed Khaiesha's wrist then placed it on his crotch. "Look how hard I've gotten...thanks to my little princess," he snarled. "Take them off. Now."

Khaiesha paused then reluctantly shook her head in response.

The Chinese fighter tilted his head then looked at his baby girl with harsh eyes. "Wrong answer," He said slowly but quickly dragged down his pants with his boxers then thrusted cruelly inside of her. Khaiesha screamed, but was stopped by Yang's hand wrapped around her neck. "I told you to _shut up_ ," Yang said coldly then wrapped Khaiesha's legs around his strong back and continued to thrust inside of Khaiesha, sweat starting to form on his temple.

"Y-Yang!" Khaiesha cried as she bit her hand for comfort.

Yang said nothing, he only lifted her back up and spanked her roughly. He kept spanking her every time she let out the slightest moan as he fucked her. Their hair and clothes became messy. Yang started to bite and suck Khaiesha's neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. He trailed his lips then latched onto one of Khaiesha's nipples, his hands gripping her hips with each harsh thrust. Each thrust he gave stretched Khaiesha's limit, making her wetter.

Yang's speed increased as well as his panting. "I'm close~" Yang moaned as he squeezed Khaiesha's hips. His sweat stained his shirt. "Cum hard," he whispered into his lover's ear. He practically rolled his eyes into the back of his head as his thrusting became sloppy and he came inside of Khaiesha. The Singaporean came soon after Yang.

The fighters slowly panted as they looked into each other's eyes. "That...was...amazing..." Yang panted with a satisfied smile on his face as his body draped over Khaiesha's on the dining room table. Khaiesha giggled as Yang brushed her bangs off of her sweaty face. "Come on, baby girl," Yang smiled. He picked her up in his arms then carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. They didn't bother with cleaning up. The two just cuddled naked and fell asleep. Yang wrapped his strong arms around his small lover protectively. "Goodnight, my precious grain of rice," Yang chuckled then kissed Khaiesha's forehead as the two spooned while drifting off to sleep.

They would have to spend the next day cleaning up their mess.


End file.
